Voice mail systems are well known in the art. Currently, a sender of a voice mail message may set the priority of the message. Likewise, a sender of an email message may set the priority of the email message (e.g., flag the importance of the email message as “Low,” “Medium,” and “High”). However, a recipient of the message may not consider the message to be of the same importance as the sender.
In order to identify the importance defined by the sender, a mail message may include an indicator in an envelope that is communicated from a sender device to a recipient device. Typically, included in the envelope are various separate fields such as a routing information field, a message importance field, a payload field that includes the payload or actual message content, and the like.